


Finding Their Way

by Telaryn



Series: Second Chances [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Identity Issues, Love, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study - Coulson takes Skye out to Portland to spend some time with her cousin and sneak a lost weekend for himself with Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Their Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrying to get as much of my headcanon down before S2 of Agents of SHIELD starts, and it occurred to me that before I get into the really heavy stuff I really wanted to give everybody a quiet moment. Especially Clint and Coulson, who might have had some happy alone time since rediscoverng each other, but certainly nothing I've ever had time or the inclination to write out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Calloused hands skimmed the surface of his skin, idly tracing the lines and contours of his body. Clint made a small, pleased sound in the back of his throat, luxuriating in the casual intimacy of the contact.

“Did you just purr?” Coulson laughed, his fingers flexing briefly against Clint’s forearms. “I swear I just heard you purr!”

Impossibly, Clint felt warmth creeping up into his cheeks and knew he was blushing. “Shut up,” he growled, curling in on himself. Coulson pulled on his shoulder, trying to turn him.

“Are you..?” His eyes were wide with surprise and delight when Clint finally shifted in his embrace so they could see each other. “Agent Barton, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush!”

“S’not that hard,” Clint grumbled, burying his head against Coulson’s chest and trying to will his suddenly racing heart rate to slow. “Nat does it all the time.”

“Does she now?” Coulson’s voice had gone slow and thoughtful. His fingertips traced the line of Clint’s jaw, urging the archer’s face upwards. “I’ll have to talk to her about that.” Clint closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss; it was deep and skilled and made his blood sing. “Get some pointers,” Coulson murmured, brushing his hand lightly across the sleep-tousled spikes of Clint’s hair. “Because I kind of like this look on you.”

“You are a son of a bitch sometimes,” Clint said, but he pressed up into Coulson and kissed him back. The play of hands and mouth grew gradually more intense between them, until Clint was whimpering and making small thrusting motions against Coulson’s thigh.

“You like me like this,” Coulson said, pushing Clint over onto his back. “And I like you beneath me, all hard and wanting.” Clint gasped as the same calloused fingers that had been so gentle against his skin moments earlier wrapped around his aching cock and squeezed firmly. His back arched, and his hands scrabbled for purchase against the sheets of the bed.

Now it was Coulson’s turn to growl. “Gonna make you come so hard you forget your own name.”

Clint whimpered again, writhing under Coulson’s hands. Phil had always done this to him, ever since the first time the buttoned up bureaucrat persona had fallen entirely away and Clint had realized that this man that he loved so deeply and completely had a very healthy sexual appetite and no qualms about indulging it. The first time Coulson had promised to “fuck him brainless”, Clint had nearly come just from hearing the words.

“Please,” he breathed, reaching up to cup Phil’s cheek with his hand. “Anything you want…everything you want…just fuck me…”

They had three days, and as far as Clint was concerned it wasn’t nearly enough.  
**************************  
“Man,” Eliot said as they pulled out onto the highway, “I am sorry I ever suggested that you and Barton had a thing.” He glanced at the dark-haired woman in the passenger seat. “You think they even remembered we were there?”

Faith laughed. “I seriously doubt it,” she said. “That was some major eye-fucking going on.”

Sitting in the back seat of the classic Dodge Charger, Skye’s brain seized painfully at the idea of the two men they’d just left getting freaky with each other in the hotel elevator, so desperate to fuck that they couldn’t even keep it together long enough to reach the privacy of their hotel room. “Oh my God, shut up!” she moaned. She glared at her cousin in the rear view mirror. “You do realize that’s like asking me to think about my father having sex?”

Faith’s expression was disturbingly unsympathetic. “Wait ‘til you see how _my_ father looks at his girlfriend. At least your guy has a passing relationship with self-control.”

“Okay, now I can’t stop thinking about Nate and Sophie having sex,” Eliot said. “Thanks.”

 _He doesn’t sound that traumatized,_ Skye thought, staring questioningly at Faith’s boyfriend. Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later when Faith said, “Okay, stop that – it’s creepy,” to him – the declaration punctuated by a single upraised warning finger.

“You’re older than Faith?” Skye asked, some of the pieces falling into place.

Now it was Eliot’s turn to look at Skye in the rear view mirror. “Not enough to be a perv about it, but yeah.”

“Plus,” Faith added, “you have to factor in that Nate was a kid when he and my mom had me. Younger than you.”

After receiving permission from the group’s hacker to study up on her cousin’s strange little family, Skye had spent almost as much time reading about the man who was kind of her uncle as she had about Faith herself. In cyberspace Nathan Ford was one of the most complicated, colorful people she’d ever read about. The son of an actual Irish mobster, he’d risen to the height of prominence in the respectable world before becoming some sort of modern day Robin Hood.

“He’ll tell you what he knows.” Skye glanced up sharply to see Faith watching her. Her cousin’s dark eyes were sympathetic. “He’s good like that. You just need to figure out if you’re ready to hear it.”  
***********************************  
Parker was sitting on the counter, her feet swinging back and forth as she watched Hardison work. “So…this girl’s a hacker?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Hardison acknowledged. “She’s a little rough around the edges, but there’s enough talent there where I could see a government type would be impressed.”

The thief glared at the top of Hardison’s head. She had internalized enough of what the others had been trying to teach her about body language over the years to know that he wasn’t getting the point she was trying to make. “She’s cute?” The words came out faster and sharper than she’d wanted them to, but they had the desired effect.

Hardison’s head came up from his work, and his expression was clearly startled. “She’s young. Like really young.”

“But cute?” Parker insisted. “You didn’t say she wasn’t cute.”

Sitting back in his seat, Hardison huffed out a quiet breath. “Honestly babe, I never noticed. I didn’t even spend all that much time with her, because I had to clean up her mess. Her work’s solid – that’s about all I can tell you.”

Looking into his eyes, Parker was able to decide she believed him. “Is she going to be staying with us?”

Sophie entered the room just in time to hear the question. “Skye will be staying with Eliot and Faith while she’s here. She’ll go back with Agent Coulson on Monday.”

Parker digested the information and decided she was okay with it. Families you were connected to by blood weren’t as good as the families you found for yourself, but they didn’t all have to be bad. Eliot still liked his family – even his evil Zombie lawyer twin brother, something Parker knew she would never understand.

“So, we like the idea that Faith has somebody besides Nate in her blood family?” she asked at last.

Sophie smiled at her in that way that Parker knew meant she’d understood something the way other people did. “So long as Faith is happy we’re happy.”

Before Hardison could add his opinion they heard Nate calling from the restaurant. “They’re here!”  
**********************************  
“You’re thinking again,” Clint said, frowning at his lover. “I thought we agreed you weren’t going to do that.”

Out of deference to having had to answer the door for room service, Coulson had donned his robe. It was tied securely enough for propriety, but showed just the right amount of chest hair. Clint had even reached a sort of peace with the glimpses of thickened, dead-white flesh he could see through the dark brown tangle. The scar hadn’t taken Phil away from him, but it stood as a reminder to Clint of how fragile their situation was.

“You got me to stop for a good…” Coulson paused in pouring coffee to glance at the clock, “three hours. That might even be some sort of record.”

He carried two cups to the bed; Clint drew his legs up so Coulson could sit on the edge. “You’re not going to ask me what I’m thinking about?” he asked, watching intently as Clint took his first experimental sip. The archer sighed happily as the creamy warmth spread rapidly through his body. “Okay,” Coulson said, his eyes narrowing, “I don’t remember you making all these wonderful little noises before. What’s going on?”

Clint grinned at him. “This is what you get when I’m happy,” he said, taking another sip of the wonderful coffee before lowering the cup to balance against his thigh. “When I feel safe.”

Coulson’s eyes widened at that, and Clint could have sworn he saw a faint blush of red stain the whites. Hearing a soft warning tinkle of china as Phil’s hand began to tremble, Clint grabbed for the cup and relocated both it and his own to a safe spot on the dresser. “Okay, didn’t mean to make you go all serious…” he began, turning back to face his lover – but anything else he might have said was cut off by Coulson pulling him into a tight embrace.

“God I love you so much,” the older man whispered, his voice suddenly thick with tears.

When he realized what was going on, Clint curled in as close as he could manage. “Don’t ever leave me like that again, okay?” he murmured, burying as much of the small whimper as he could against Coulson’s shoulder.

“You will never be so lost that I won’t move heaven and earth to bring you home.” It was an echo of a promise he’d made to Clint nearly a decade before, but the archer heard the new weight Coulson gave the words and knew it was more than enough.  
****************************************  
“Not what you expected?” Faith asked Skye. The two of them had retreated into the back room of the brew pub once dinner had wound down to Nate, Sophie and Eliot enjoying sips of what they called “espresso” and Faith called “coffee flavored motor oil”. Parker and Hardison had gone upstairs as soon as dessert was over, although they’d invited Faith and Skye to join them for a Firefly marathon. Faith had been privately relieved when Skye had been reluctant to accept.

“I don’t know what I expected,” the girl admitted. “Why did Parker smell me?”

Faith grinned. “Parker is like nobody you will ever meet – even working with SHIELD. Nate’s pretty sure that if she’d ever gone to school she’d be one of the smartest people in the world.”

Skye wandered over to the heavy bag suspended from the ceiling. “Eliot said Nate’s some kind of genius too.” She eyed Faith, who shook her head.

“Don’t even go there cousin,” she said, joining the girl. “I may look like dear old dad, but the brains and most of my good sense are thanks to the mom-beast.”

“But you’re a superhero,” Skye insisted, reaching out to push at the bag with a fist. “Like an Avenger or something. That pretty much trumps anything bad you might have inherited from your mom in my book.”

“Clint says you’ve been training. He says you’re pretty good.” Faith reached out a hand to steady the bag. “Wanna show me some of your moves?”

Skye grinned and ducked her head. “I promise you’ll have more than enough reasons to laugh at me without me giving you any freebies.”

“Hey!” Scowling, Faith reached out and tilted Skye’s face back up until their eyes met. “You don’t need to impress me you know. You’re the one holding all the cards here, not me.” She let her hand fall. “I’m no good at this family thing, but you haven’t shown me anything yet that makes me sorry we’re related.” She paused. “You know, Nate would say that we both need to give ourselves a break.” She held her hand out in invitation. “What do you say?”

A softer hand gripped hers without hesitation, and for the first time since they’d met face to face Skye met her gaze without fear or uncertainty. “Deal.” She gestured at the bag. “How about you show me some of your moves? I’ve never seen an actual superhero – well, not an experienced one.”

Faith eyed her up and down. “How about I teach you something you can take back and show your supervising officer, hmm?”

“Something impressive?” Skye asked, her expression suddenly hopeful.

“Well…” Faith drawled, “last time I did I it I was naked. Admittedly people told me it was impressive, but…”


End file.
